The present invention relates generally to the field of user interface functions, and more particularly to copy and paste operations on a computing device.
Advances in technology are leading towards the miniaturization of commonly used devices. Computing devices, for instance, have benefited from recent advancements in microprocessor design, providing increasingly complex computations while decreasing the size of respective components of the device.
Electronic devices such as smart phones, and personal computers, and the like, may provide a graphical user interface that allows users to easily interact with the various functionalities of the electronic device. Many graphical user interfaces provide a copy and paste function, which allows a user to reproduce content of interest from a source location and copy it to a target location. Generally, copy and paste functions are commands that offer a user an interface technique for transferring data between two locations. Copy and paste functions provide capabilities to replicate information with ease between two separate applications.